On The Wall
by DauntlessProdigy10
Summary: Tris is abused by her stepfather. When she finally gets to go to school, she meets the gang. Will she let them in or block them out? A modern high school AU. No Fourtris, my story is Tris/OC. It is so much better than this crappy summary. Rated T for mild language not suitable for children.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**Hello Earthlings! Today, I decided to write this. Please review and PM me!**

On The Grid

Chapter 1

All I hear is my skin connecting with the leather of the belt on my back. All I see is red. He killed my parents, he killed my brother, I'm alone, and he took everything I love. And all he got was a year in prison. Because of him, I grew up in foster care until I was 14. My name is Beatrice Prior. This is my story.

When I was 6, I had a best friend. His name was Tobias Eaton. When I was 10, his father killed my family. I ran away with Toby, as I called him. He was 12, and he said he'd protect me. He did, until the night he came back with nothing but a gun. He said he had bought it so they would be protected. In the middle of the night, I heard gunshots. On the ground was Toby, bleeding. I ran up to his body, but he was already gone. His own father had killed him.

I was later found by a couple who had heard the gunshots. They took me with them, but not before they helped me properly send off a friend. I buried him there, and to mark it, I left the last thing he gave me that very day. It was a flower that looked like a sun. I left it there, and never saw it again.

4 years and 16 foster homes later, I was finally adopted by a man named Jason and his wife, Samantha, who had 4 of their own kids. He had a 16 year old son, Jasper, two 13 year old girls, Linley and Kate, and a boy about 10 named Isaac. At first, life was great. His wife, Samantha loved me. She gave me presents. But one day, she fell ill.

Jason called doctors and specialists, but no one could help her. She died 10 days later. After that, he got irritated. He grew a short fuse, and he started to become a monster. He beat and abused me. He once even let his son rape me. It was horrible. I was 15. I found out a month later I was pregnant. They kept telling me to get an abortion, but I didn't listen.

Nine months after that night, I gave birth to a little girl. I ended up naming her Natalie Marie Lynn Prior. She was beautiful. But, I didn't know that she too would suffer abuse and beatings. It was horrid, watching them hit her and kick her.

By the time she was 3 months old, she had about as many bruises as I did. But, she lived through it as I do. I hate the fact that the only life she knows is this one, the one where abuse is around every corner. It disgusts me. But, she is a trouper.

Now, I realize I live by a schedule. On weekdays, I am whipped by the belt, Saturday mornings is the chores, Saturday nights, Jasper rapes me, and Sundays are the worst. I get forced to watch as Jason and Jasper hit my baby.

On a cold October in 2013, I hear a banging on the door to my room. "Beatrice Prior, Get your ass down here NOW!"

God, Its only 3:00am, can't I sleep in? But, I get up; get dressed in a faded pair of jeans, A white T-shirt, and a baggy hoodie. I quickly pull up my hair and do my chores. When I finish, it's 6:30, so I have to wake up the other kids. I quickly do a round, grab my raggedy bag, and head out the door to the bus.

I quickly get on, and end up sitting next to a tall girl with chocolaty skin and dark eyes. She looks over at me, smiles, and looks away. She seems nice enough, maybe we'll become friends. This is definitely going to be a very interesting day.

~ (Time Skip to School) ~

When we arrive, I get off, and walk straight into someone. As I mumble an apology, I look up into these gorgeous brown eyes. And the guy attached to them isn't too bad looking either. He's tall, lean, and blonde hair, which for some reason makes his eyes more fascinating.

"Sorry, here let me help you there," he says as he picks up the books I dropped. "Thanks, actually I don't think I caught your name."

"Alex Ross. And may I ask yours?"

"Beatrice Prior, but please call me Tris." With a quick smile, he walked of. She went into the office and told the lady at the desk her name. The lady handed her a schedule and piece of paper with a locker combination on it. Her schedule was:

**Period 1: Science- Mrs. Matthews **

**Period 2: Gym- Coach Amar**

**Period 3: AP English- Mr. Kang**

**Period 4: Lunch**

**Period 5: Math: Mrs. Reyes**

**Period 6: Free Period**

After what felt like an hour, she found her locker, put everything away, and made her way to her first class. She got there early and just sat, drawing, until others started to trickle in. She felt some one sit next to her, but didn't look up. She only looked up when her notebook was pulled out of her reach.

Next to her, the boy she met earlier, Alex, was writing in her notepad. He passed it back after writing;

Remember me?

Sadly, I do.

Come on, you know I'm your friend.

You are, are you?

Yup, and Instead of riding the bus home, let me give you a ride.

Do I get an option?

Nope.

He passed it back and I just nodded. I best not argue with him. He looks like he could easily just throw me over his shoulder. Just then, our teacher calls on me. "Umm, what is the question again?"

"What is the largest part of the human brain?" Yes, I know this one. "The cerebrum or cortex is the largest."

"Good, now pay attention." Which is what I do. The rest of the day passes quietly. Soon, its lunchtime and I just get to the front of the line. I grab some pizza, a bowl of ranch, and a piece of vanilla cake. "Oh no, get chocolate," says the girl behind me. I grab some chocolate cake and put the vanilla back.

I look for a seat before I see Alex motioning me to sit by him. In walked over and sat down next to him. He then introduced me to his friends, Zeke, Uriah (Zeke's little brother), Christina (the girl from the bus), Marlene, Lynn, Will, and Four. They all smiled at me in return. Well, It looks like I have friends without even trying.


	2. Chapter 2: A Chance Meeting, or Is It

**Hi Pansycakes! I just want to tell you, waking up this morning to find that I have not 1, but 72 followers, is absolutely amazing! Thank you all for doing this, it means so much to me. Alright, I'm babbling so; just get on with the story!**

_Me: Zeke, Do it!_

Zeke: No!

_Me: I'll kill your cake…_

Zeke: Ok, ok…DauntlessProdigy10 doesn't own Divergent of it's characters. She only owns her plot and OCs.

_Me: Good, *Hands him a Dauntless Cake*_

On The Wall

Chapter 1

Lunch ends soon after that. I then head off to my next class, Math. When I get there, all the seats are taken except for one next to Christina. I quickly walk over there and sit down. The teacher isn't here yet, so I talk to Christina. But our conversation is cut off by my worst nightmare walking in….Jasper.

When he sees me, he walks over, and with a smirk, says, "Hey, ugly, what are you doing here, shouldn't you be, oh I don't know, under a bridge at Troll Club?" Oh, how much I wanted to punch him. But I didn't. I just answered with, "You would know, since you never miss a meeting. Now just go away Jas-"but I am soon cut off by his head disappearing. Not literally though, he was just punched in the face.

He quickly recovers and I finally see who threw the punch…Alex. "Can you not be a douche for a moment and leave the girl alone?" Christina looks over at me with a smirk and wiggled her eyebrows. Oh God.

Jasper looked at Alex like he was a meal. "Actually, she's my sister so; I can do what I want." At that Alex looked confused, so I butted in, "Stepsister actually, but…" That cleared things up a bit. Just that moment, our teacher, Mrs. Reyes, walked in.

~ (Time Skip) ~

The rest of the day went by, and it's now free period for all the sophomores. "Is Jasper Rhodes really your stepbrother?" I just gave them a simple nod without looking up from my notebook. I had been drawing the same picture all day, wilted roses. Chris (Christina's nickname) looked over and snatched away my book." Hey!" I said, irritated. This is the second time today. But she just showed it to Alex. "Whoa, this is good, like, really good. Tris, you have got to go to Art class. Mrs. Tori would be amazed at this." I just looked at them like they were crazy. "I'm not that good."

"Yes, you are. Can I have it? I want to show Mrs. Tori."

"Fine, I'll even sign it." Which I did, I signed It and tore it out of the book. He took it and ran over to one of the teachers supervising us. He soon came back, with the teacher trailing behind him. "Are you the one who drew this?" She asked me, obviously impressed. "Yeah, it's just a hobby of mine." She looked over the picture, and then said, "Have you ever considered Art classes?" I shook my head no and she just told me to come to class with Alex 2nd period.

Soon the bell rang and we all headed inside to get our things. I learned my locker is next to Uriah and Will's. I almost forgot that I had a ride home until Alex came to find me. I followed him out to his surprisingly cool looking BMW m4. I told him my address and soon we were running down my street.

He let me out in front of the house and left after inviting me to a party at Zeke and Uriah's tomorrow. Today was definitely interesting. All I know is that tomorrow, instead of going to Gym, I will be going to Art. So all in all, not a bad start for me. I only got one sheet of homework in Math and I got a lot of new friends. This is probably been the best day of my life, other than the day my daughter was born.

**Sorry for the short chapter, I really have no time with school starting up soon and a band performance in 3 days. Also, tomorrow is my 13****th**** birthday (Applause) and I am going to have a party to plan all day. I won't update tomorrow, but I will Wednesday. Thanks for the reviews. Oh and I have a challenge for you. If I get 100 followers, I'll put up **_**2 Chapters**_** Wednesday….Good Luck! P.S. The drawing Tris drew, I put a link on my profile.**


	3. Chapter 3: Hospital trip 1

***I'm back my lovelies! I just want to say; thank you for supporting me through the 'Eliminators' thing. You are all blessing. I love you all. Now on to the story!**

On the Wall

Chapter 3

When I got home, Jason was already there waiting for me. He got right to it. He started by saying, "How was school today, Beatrice?" I don't answer so he says it louder. I still don't answer. He pulls out all the stops. "How about I go wake up Natalie?" That got me talking.

"It was great, I made some friends." That didn't seem to make him happy. "But don't worry, they didn't find out our secret." That just made him madder. He pushed my head into the table behind me. He started to undo his belt. He soon had it out of all his belt loops and was raising it over his head.

Before he could bring it down, there was a knock on the door and then someone walked in. He must have figured it was Isaac, because just brought it down on my back. Blood ran down my sides and off the side of my head. Not a good sign.

I didn't look up but I recognized the voice. Alex. Jason, it seemed didn't. "Who are you?" I didn't hear an answer; but my ears were covered in blood. I saw something out of my peripheral vision. I glanced up in time to see Alex punch Jason in the face. I blacked out before anything else happened.

I wake in an unfamiliar room. I looked around and could tell it's a hospital room. There are 4 beds, counting the one I'm on. I just go back to sleep. I wake a second time to see Uriah, Alex, and Four talking. They seem to notice me and Alex walks over to me.

"How you feeling, Tris?" I look at him a moment. His knuckles are bruised and his nose was obviously broken. I reached up, and after a moment of hesitation, touched the side of his face. "I'm fine; Tris, but I can't say the same for you. You got a broken rib and they found past breaks that healed themselves partially."

"I'm fine too. It's just a couple of things." He looks at me like I'm crazy. Just then, the doctor walks in. "Miss Prior, you are not fine. You have a broken rib, a fractured collarbone, a broken arm that seems to have partially healed itself, and…" He asks me if the others can know that I'm not a virgin. That jolts me back to something else. "NATALIE!" They all look at me crazy.

I figure, they'll find out sooner or later. "Natalie…she's my daughter," they all look shocked. "D-daughter?" Uriah finally stutters out. "Yeah, Jasper, he raped me and I got pregnant." I then say something that makes them snap out of it. "We have to save her, or they'll kill her, I know it." They then all launch into a rescue plan. The doctor says I can get out after one of the boys sign my release papers. I'm told I get to pick which one and then I'm their responsibility. I say something that surprises even me, "Alex, you do it, I've known you longest."


	4. Chapter 4: Rescue and a new Home

***Hey Initiates, I have a request. I want you guys to pick. Should I put Peter and Eric or Al and Shauna? Obviously, Zeke and Shauna would be together, but I was thinking…if I do the first one, should I put Lynn and Peter together? I myself ship Lynn and Al together. But I want to know.**

On the Wall

Chapter 4

After they got over the shock of what I said, Alex signed the papers. After I was released, we all got in Uriah's van -he said it was his mom's- and started talking rescue strategy. We decided we'd do it tonight. Jason would be awake, probably, but we figured since it was a Friday, he'd be drunk or out at a bar. Jasper was at his girlfriend's and the girls don't care. I told them we don't have to worry about Isaac because he was actually nice.

We got to the house at 11:00 to get Natalie. Since I had a key, we didn't have to break in. When we walked in, we got a shock. Jason and Jasper were both lying on the ground. Dead. Jasper had a gun-shot hole in his chest, but Jason had no marks on him at all, unless you count the black eye and obviously broken jaw Alex gave him.

We quickly got Natalie out of the house, buckled her into Uriah's van, and called an ambulance. They got there and questioned us all…a lot. We soon figured out that Jason had probably shot his son, and died of a heart attack or stroke soon after. This was a relief, but there was still the problem of who got custody of me.

After three phone calls, a temper tantrum (Uriah), and an hour of arguing my case, it was agreed that my custody was signed over to Uriah's mom. So, basically, Uriah and Zeke are now my brother's.

**Four POV:**

She doesn't recognize me. I realized it was her when I saw the necklace I gave her when she left. It was a simple heart that said "Be Brave, 2008". She has asleep and I put it in her hand, along with a note. But, the last thing I remember was seeing my dad hit me on the head and then waking up in a lab with people watching me. They let me go after a month and said to make a new name, a new life. So, I changed my name to Four, but that was only because I had known her for four years of my life. She didn't recognize me, but I would change that. I just hope she still remembered about me.

**Back to Tris POV:**

We were taken to the police station for _more_ questioning. We were all put in one room with two officers who asked us our names and what we saw. They told us they knew we didn't do it because we had been at the hospital all day and they had been dead for more than 24 hours. They suspect that Jason had woken up when Jasper home and was so mad he just picked up the gun off the table and shot. They then think he was so shocked at what he did, he went into cardiac arrest.

When they let us go, I was told to go back to Uriah's house, but that since I was Alex's responsibility, he was to stay at Uriah's with me until I could drive myself back and forth, i.e. until I was off my pain meds. I was told that I should stay on them for 2 weeks and keep any extra for just in case. I soon found out that Uriah's mom, Hana, was pretty young, maybe 31, and that I also had a little sister, Ashley, who was 12. She got me thinking about Isaac. He had no family left; he would most likely be put in foster care.

I told this to Hana this and she made a few calls and she told me that the police found him hiding in his room, and that she had arranged with Alex's mother that he would be adopted by her. So now I had 2 brothers, a sister, a lot of awesome friends, and one of my friend's families was adopting my-whatever Isaac was. This was a life I liked.

In the house, I got my own room with a walk-in closet and an en-suite bathroom. I also got a present from Uriah and Zeke; the 2010 Ford Mustang. It's black and it's only been drove once. I got a present from Alex too. He got me this locket with a picture in it. It was all of our friends on one side and on the other was an engraving. It said, 'From now 'til the end'. It was the most beautiful thing I ever saw, next to the necklace Toby gave me. But that is too much of a hard memory for me right now.

I only told him one thing, "Thank you." All he did was look at me and say, "I saw it, and the first thing that came to mind was you. I was actually going to give it to you yesterday, when I walked in and-saw…" I stopped him there and just hugged him. I figured out something right then. I liked him…..and it hurt to say, but he was my best friend…just like he was…Tobias.


	5. Chapter 5: Back to School

***Salut Inities, comment allez vous? If you didn't understand that, it's French. It means, Hi Initiates, how are you? Now, I still want to know who I should put in my story. I don't mind who, I just want your opinion. Thanks you!***

_**Now, I don't own Divergent, all though, I wish I did. All rights go to Veronica Roth.**_

On The Wall

Chapter 5

**Alex POV (surprise!):**

I was trying to find the right words, but she cut me off, with a hug. It took me a moment, of surprise, but I got over it quickly. She was beautiful, with her longish, blonde hair, short, fit stature, and those amazing blue-grey eyes that shine like diamonds. She has a good figure that she doesn't flaunt like the other girls in their tight, skimpy clothes. _Quit, she's _just_ a friend. _I can't. _There is plenty more girls in the world. _But not like her. I hate it when this happens. But, I told myself she can't turn into anything else. She can't turn out like her. Like Emilie. I still don't forgive myself for….for that night.

***FLASHBACK***

_"Come on, Alex!" a yell from behind me, "Wait up." She caught up and I finally saw her pretty, green eyes. She was looking at me and then reached up and kissed my cheek. We were going to the new Club Dauntless. It had just opened. After the agonizing wait to get in, we entered and got separated by the crowd. When I found her, I had basically given up looking for her, but then I heard the screams. I turned a corner to see a guy…raping her. I yelled at him to stop, but he didn't. He simply got himself out and then pulled out a gun. He put it to her head and said if I moved a step closer, he'd shoot. I stayed where I was and smiled inwardly when I heard others coming. They rounded the corner in time to see him shoot her. He ran and I was by her side in a flash. I called for an ambulance, but she was gone when they got there. _

***Flashback over***

I never forgave myself. The only ones who knows the story is Uriah and Chris. They forced it out of me. I told them and they didn't look at me any different. I love them for it.

**Tris POV:**

I let go and thanked him again, but then I had to get to bed. I found out the floor plan earlier. Uri and Zeke share a room, Ashley gets her own room, and I have my room. But what I didn't know was they were putting a collapsible bed in my room so Alex stays there. This is weird. He, gentleman as always, tucked me in and went to get to his bed. I stopped him though, I surprised myself too. "Alex, will you sleep with me?" He looked at me for a moment before I thought over what I said. "Wow, that's awkward. Not like that. Like, sleep on my bed with me." He mouthed 'oh', and climbed in with me. I snuggled into his chest and he, surprisingly, wrapped his arms around me. I sat there, with a smile on my face before I drifted off to sleep.

I woke to the sound of a picture being taken, and then a shout. "Alex, Tris, what did you two do last night!" In my room are _all _of our friends in my room. Alex looks about as surprised as me. Chris shows me the picture. Oh no, I didn't notice 'til now that I'm lying on Alex's chest and he has his arm around me. I practically jump off. "Chris, if so much as one person at school sees this, I will have your hide!" She looks like the crap is scared out of her. I'm pretty proud that I can do that with nothing on but a tank top and short-shorts. All the boys are looking at me and I'm pretty sure Uriah is drooling. But then Zeke says something scary. "Chris, run. Now Tris, be calm, but she kind of already posted it on Instagram." She shoots him a glare, then says, "I'm sorry Tris." I let her slide, because I'm going to school today.

**Time skip Time skip**

We get to Christina's and she goes thru her closet. After a moment, she throws me a pile of things and tells me to change in the bathroom. When I get in there, I see I have a blue tank top with a black skirt. I put it on and walk out to a chorus of squeals. "Oh yes! I have done it again. You look great in that. Now to do your hair." She sits me in front of a mirror. I sit for a while until I am told to look. I look awesome. They curled my hair and put it in a ponytail. My make-up is natural and perfect. I am given a pair of blue flats and a black jacket. We run out and get in Chris's car. At the school, we all separate off. I head to Science. I walk in and see that we are dissecting frogs. Mrs. Matthews assigns us partners. I end up with Marlene. She cuts open the frog's stomach. "EEW!" Christina…enough said. We were the first group finished and we got an A. Score! I waited for Alex after class and then followed him to Art. This is got to be good.

We walk in and Mrs. Tori comes in moments later. "Ok class, today, we have a new classmate today. Tris, do you mind if I show them your picture from the other day?" I shrug and she pulls it out and tells us to pass it around while she gets ready. Everyone is oohing and aahing while I just look bored. After that she says, "You came on the right day, today we are going to play Capture the Flag with the Gym class, so suit up, and can someone grab the paintballs?" I grab a couple boxes along with some other students. We walk outside and see the other class waiting. We all grab guns and pass out ammo. We then separate into teams. Our captains are Four and some dude named Eric. They go thru picking teams and when they get to the Art class, the first name that is said is, "Tris". I look up and see I'm on Four's team. The rest of the class gets sorted and we head out to plant our flag.


	6. Chapter 6: Paintball Games and Parties

***Hey guys, I just wanted to let you know that I got plenty of PMs on your opinions, and I have a winner. I am keeping it secret, so if you want to get over the suspense, read on….if you dare!***

**Also, I don't own Divergent sadly**

On The Wall

Chapter 6

**Tris POV:**

The game is simple. There are two teams, and one team will go off and 5 minutes later, the other team gets off. After that, we hunt for each other's flag, but if you're shot, you're out. Four's team gets off first and we head to the woods. "Ok, any ideas on where to hide it?" asks a tall, broad-shouldered guy who is built like a boulder. A tallish, dark-haired guy with a pretty big build, I guess, says "Duh, let's hide it at the fairgrounds like we did last year. Lord Dumbass, I knew you were stupid, but damn." He sends him a glare, and just shrugs. We all agree with the one guy and head to the fairground.

**Time skip Time skip**

Well, we won. We found one of their people spying on us, and when we caught him, he sang like a canary. They were by the Pier. We split up and had half guarding, and half going to get the flag. As we headed to get it, we found Uriah, who I shot, and Lynn, who shot Christina. We finally got a view of their flag. Four and I shot down the guards, and I reached up for it, but couldn't reach. The next thing I know, Alex and Four are both lifting me up to get it. I grab hold and drop. They catch me when I'm maybe ½ an inch of the ground.

To celebrate, the winning team, both Gym and Art students, are given permission to throw a party. Chris grabs me and drags me to her house. When we get there, she puts me in the chair and Mar does my hair. She comes out of her closet and hands me a black and blue patterned dress. I go into the bathroom and pull it on. It comes about 4 inches above my knee and the top is kind of low cut. I walk out and they squeal. Lord.

They push me back in the chair and start on my make-up. I end up looking pretty good. Chris gives me tights to put under my dress. Better. She also gives me a jacket and a pair of 3 inch heels. "Chris…" She dramatically sighs and then hands me a pair of flats. Very much better. We finally head out after they get ready.

We show up at my house (Uriah's house) and knock. Zeke answers and gaps at us. I understand this reaction, with me in my dress, Chris in a short red dress with black 4 inch heels, and Mar in a baby blue dress and navy knee-high boots. "C-come on in ladies." We walk past him into a house smelling of sweat and alcohol. I see two of the boys, Alex and Four, both glance up and gap at me.

**Alex POV:**

I glance up from my cup and see Tris, in this amazing dress. Four is staring too. I'll have to chat with him on this. Tris blushes and comes to sit by me. I am about to start a conversation when I hear a yell. "IF YOU'RE NOT FOUR, URIAH, AL, PETER, ERIC, TRIS, ALEX, CHRIS, MARLENE, OR I, GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE!" With some complaint, everyone but us is out. Everyone knows the drill. We sit in a circle, and prepared to do some truth or dare.

"Alright, since Tris doesn't know the plan, I'll explain. Anytime we have a party, we play 3 games. Truth or Dare, Never Have I Ever, and Wed, Bed, Dead." We are all caught up on rules in 5 seconds and start. "Ok, since Tris grabbed the flag, she goes first." Ok, so this will be fun. "Um, ok, Alex, Truth or Dare?" That's easy. "Dare."

**Tris POV:**

"Dare." He shouldn't have done that. "I dare you to twerk on your crush." Zeke is trying to hold in a laugh, and Alex just looks scared. "F-fine." He gets up and…..comes over to me. He does the dare and everyone is dying on the floor. Uriah is the first to speak. "Well, that was….wow." Alex goes back to his seat and says, "Shut up." Well that was…awkward. But he still continues. "Uriah, Truth or Dare?" "Dare!" "Ok, make out with Mar." He does. "Tris, you know the question." "Truth" "Ok, who is your crush?" Oh Lord. I mumble under my breath, 'Alex'.

"What was that?" "Alex." They all look shocked. Alex looks down right overjoyed. "Ok, ok, Four, T or D?" "Dare" "Kiss your crush." Which he does, he kisses me. "Zeke, T or D?" "D" "Let Mar and Chris give you a makeover. Ten minutes later, he is in a red dress and has oranges stuffed in his bra. We go a couple more rounds. "Ok, NHIE time!" **(Never Have I Ever)**

We start by getting everyone a shot. "Never have I ever kissed a girl." All the boys but Al drink. Will, "Never have I ever been to detention." Everyone drinks. Chris, "Never have I ever been a boy." The boys all drink. My turn, "Never have I ever had a boyfriend." Chris, Shauna, Mar, Lynn, Peter, and Al all drink. "Wed Bed Dead."

"Tris, Wed Bed Dead, Will, Alex, and Four." Gah! "Um, Wed Alex, Bed Four, and Dead Will. Sorry Will!" "Four, Wed Bed Dead, Chris, Mar, and Shauna." "Wed Shauna, Bed Mar, Dead Chris." This results to him getting a heel to the head. "OW!" "Sorry, but I have to get back to my house. Soon it's just Zeke, Uri, Alex, and me. I head to my room. I get out of the dress and put on pjs. I sit on my bed and Alex comes in. "Hey, um, was what you said about me being your crush true?" "Yeah, yeah it was." He looked kind of happy then.

"Goodnight." "Alex, are you going to sleep with me again?" "Yeah." So he climbs in, wraps his arms around me, and goes to sleep with me right behind him.

***hey guys, what didja think? I was told to put Al and Peter together. I hope you all enjoyed and I will not update until 15 reviews. Bye!**

**DauntlessProdigy10 **


	7. Chapter 7: A Party and An Old Friend

***(Peeks out of my hole) Hey guys, I'm alive! I am sorry for being gone, but I went on vacation to my hometown, Holland, MI, and I forgot my laptop and also, I got this rude comment from someone named 'Fabnegation'. I don't appreciate rude comments such as this. But, I have good news too. My brother even made a Fanfiction just to read my story. Shout out to him: FourTrisRocks. I will update again soon, I promise. I made a schedule, and I have decided to update Wed, Thurs, and Sat. Also, if I don't say, it's Tris POV***

**Thanks, **

**DauntlessProdigy10 **

On The Wall

Chapter 7

I woke up to music and not just music, it's the same song I was listening to when I found out my parents and Caleb were killed. All I hear as I get out of bed is this;

_Say something, I'm giving up on you..., _and then I kind of zone out as I start singing along until I hear the door flying open. In come Zeke, Alex, and Four. They look at me a moment and then Zeke runs over and says, "Hey, what's wrong Trissy? You're crying. That's when I notice the tears falling down my cheeks. "Nothing, it's just, I was listening to that song when I found out my parents and Caleb were killed." They look a little relieved until they notice the cuts on my arms. Four looks at me in shock and then seems to squeak out, "Have you been cutting yourself again?"

I look at him in confusion. I only ever cut myself before after they were killed. He seems to process what he said and says, "Oh, I…I need to talk to you a minute, alone." Alex and Zeke leave reluctantly, and then Four comes and sits next to me. "Ok, Tris, when you were a kid, did you have a friend named Tobias?" I look at him shocked. "How do you know that?" But he just ignores me and goes on, "And did he ever give you a necklace that said 'Be Brave'?" I nod and show his the necklace. He pulls something out of his pocket, a wallet, and pulls out a picture. He shows it to me and I gasp. It is the picture that Toby and I took when I was 7. He turns it around and I read the back, which has writing on it. It says, _Bea: 7, Me: 9. _I look up at him and look into a pair of deep blue eyes, the same eyes he had. I gasp out, "_Tobias…"_

He looks at me, nods and pulls out his keys. I see a charm hanging from it, the same charm on my necklace, 'Be Brave'. I look at him, smile, and start crying. I pull him into a hug and say, "I thought you were dead, I thought you were gone." He held me and said, "I'd never leave you, never." We stayed like that, in each other's embrace until Uri comes in. "Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt…whatever this is." He says, gesturing to our embrace. "Oh, uh, give us one moment." I turn to Tobias and whisper, "Can they know?" He nods but mouths 'Not yet'. So we turn back and Uriah is gone.

**Alex POV:**

Zeke and I leave and I swear I hadn't even taken a step before Zeke said, "Let's eavesdrop on them." I shake my head no and head down stairs. We go and sit at the kitchen table with Peter, Al, and that kid, Isaac. He looks up from his plate of pancakes and says, "I saved you guys some before Uri got in here. As if on cue, Uriah comes running in in his boxers, which for some reason have poptarts on them. He runs over, grabs the syrup, peanut butter and the whole plate of pancakes and runs back to his room.

From under the table, Isaac brings up four plates of pancakes. We thank him and then in runs Uriah again. He is panting and says, "You…..you'll never guess what I just saw." I decided to humor him. "Was it a unicorn?" He frowned, "Sadly, no, It was Four and Tris, in her room hugging. When I walked in, they pulled away and she was crying and he looked like the happiest person ever." I look at him and he starts laughing. "What?" I ask him, slightly puzzled. "Oh, nothing, it's just two things. One, you just bent a fork in half, and two, your ears go red when you are jealous."

I look at him and finally understand. "I'm not jealous!" They all laugh at that. "Dude, we've seen how you look at Tris; it's the same way Uri looks at hamburgers." Zeke says after he stops laughing. At that, Tris and Four walk in. Tris smiles, "Hey guys did you save me any?" Isaac gives her a plate and she starts chowing down. Four sits next to her after getting coffee for them both. Well, I got some stiff competition.

**Time Skip**

**Tris POV:**

We are all going to Chuck-E-Cheese for Ashley's birthday, which is tomorrow. At the moment we are scrounging for money for extra tokens. So far, I've found a five in the couch, a dollar in the bathroom, and a twenty in Uriah's wallet. He didn't even notice I took it. After we round up close to $200 dollars, we head out. I have to stop off quick and pick up the charm bracelet I ordered for her present. Zeke told me she liked to sing and that she likes dogs, so it has three charms right now. One is a microphone, one's a dog, and the other is a purple rose.

They wrap it right in store and then we head to the place. After ordering the pizza and getting tokens, we all head to games. I take Ashley to a part they just added. It's a game where you have to dance and sing along to the flashing notes on the screen. Its two players, but I can't really dance, so she plays it with this boy about her age that was already there. They are really good together, but I get distracted by Alex, who comes over and talks to me. We talk about some game he said we should go play together. But when I turned around to tell Ashley, she was gone.

We all started searching for her, and it was about an hour before I found her, kissing the boy from before. "Tris, I…uh, please don't tell Zeke or Uri, they'll probably interrogate him." I smile. I nod and for clarification, I zip my lips. She smiles, and I say, "Now, can you please come eat for a minute, and then you and your friend can hang out more." She nods, and he says he'll wait for her by the game from before. We Walk back to the table, eat some pizza, and then she opens her gifts. She got a radio and some CDs she wanted from Tobias, a new iPhone 5s from her brothers, a pair of black heels from Chris, and finally the bracelet from me. When she opens the box, she kind of squeals and then she jumps up and hugs me. I smile, and then go back to feeding Natalie.


	8. Chapter 8: Who do I Choose?

***Hey people! I'm here and I want your opinion. I want to write another story, but I need ideas, so please PM me some. I will say one thing though, I don't ship Fourtris, sorry. I ship Uri/Tris actually. I have nothing against Fourtris, I just don't ship it. Also, I'm making a shout out to a great author, **_**Hooda**_**. Please Review!***

On the Wall

Chapter 8

The party ended and Ashely got her "friend's" number and it turns out his name is Alex too. I laughed at that. Right now I'm sitting in my room reading my favorite book, _Divergent_** (I had to guys)**, for the millionth time. Alex walks in and says, "So, what's going on between you and Four?" I laugh, and say, "We are just friends. You look cute when you're jealous." I then realize what I just said and blush like a tomato. He smirks at me and says, "Thanks Trissypoo, you're not too bad yourself." He leaves and Tobias walks in not a moment later.

"What did he want?" I smile. "To know what's going on between us. He has to get in line though, because I don't even know." He smirks at me, and says, "I know what I want between us, but I need your opinion." I just look at him puzzled, so he explained, or more like he demonstrated. He pulled me up against him and gently placed his lips on mine. I stood there like an idiot and then pulled away. He looked at me and then turned; leaving me in my room feeling like my heart was ripped from my chest. I did something wrong, my best friend just left me. I hear the front door open and look out my window quick enough to see Tobias leaving with Zeke chasing after.

**Alex POV:**

I am sitting in the living room playing Call of Duty Ghosts with Zeke and Ashely, and right now, she's whooping us. Tris and Four have been talking for what feels like a year. All of a sudden, Four comes running down stairs and yanks open the front door, and slams it shut behind him. Zeke gets up and runs after him. I go after them. I see Zeke holding on to him and he seems to be…crying? He is! I don't believe it, the great Four Eaton is crying.

I get up there and Zeke is asking him what's wrong. He looks up, sees me and tells us, "Do you promise you won't tell?" We both nod. "When I was a kid, I had a friend named Beatrice. One day, my father killed her parents and brother. I ran with her to about 6 miles from here. We were camping out and then one day, my father found us and said I needed to come with him and I refused so he knocked me out and left Beatrice with nothing. She had woken up to see a body on the ground and thought it was me, but it was someone else that my dad had killed. I woke up a month later in a lab and the people there told me to make a new name, a new life, so I became Four. And the girl I was friends with, it's….Tris."

We both look at him, utterly shocked. "I tried to kiss her in her room and she pulled away, and I am pretty sure I know why." We look at him, puzzled and he elaborates, "She likes you, Alex. I see it in her eyes when she looks at you." I look at him like he's crazy, but then I thought about it. There is no way a girl would choose me over Four Eaton. I hear the door open and turn around. It's Tris, and she looks like she's crying too. "To-Four, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." She walks up to us and looks at him.

He looks at her and pulls her into his arms. "It's ok, Tris, its ok." She smiles into his chest and I feel a little jealous. "Did you tell them?" She asked him, 'Yeah, these two know my story and the predicament from earlier." Ok, now they are weird. "So, can I call you by your name?" He nods and smiles at her. "Guys, I would like you to meet my friend, Tobias Eaton." He smiles at us all, and says, "And this is my beautiful friend, Beatrice Prior." She leaves now, saying she has to go feed Nat, and us boys just continue talking and walk back to the house.

**Time Skip**

Tomorrow we have school, so Hana is making us go to bed at 10:00. I had put Nat in bed for Tris and now it is 8:00 right now. We all gathered in the living room to watch a movie. The girls but Tris want to watch "The Notebook", but we guys and Tris want to watch "Terminator". We finally all agree on "The Maze Runner" and put it in. After it ends, I feel something on my arm. I look over to see Tris sleeping on me, lightly snoring. I smile and pick her up bridal style. I carry her to her room and lay her down, covering her up. I turn to leave, but she has a death grip on my wrist. I sigh, and lay down next to her after slipping out of my shoes. I fall asleep with her lying on my arm.

**Tris POV:**

I wake up to the alarm clock and feel something move under me. I look down to see that I am lying at Alex's shirtless chest. I blush so hard I could put a tomato to shame and then think of an idea that will for sure wake him up. I look at him, smile, and then press my lips to his. His eyes fly open and I try to pull away, but he holds me against him and smiles into the kiss. All I hear next is a scream, a gasp, and Chris yelling, "OMG! I knew it! Uriah, I told you she would pick him. Pay up." We both pull away, blushing like crazy. Uriah hands Chris a twenty. We both get up and I notice that the only person not in here is Tobias. Even Hana is there. Chris has Nat in her arms and smiling at us. I quickly tell all of them but Christina to leave. Uriah takes Natalie with him.

Christina smirks at me and says, "So, did you kiss him first or did he kiss you?" I mumble and she said, "What was that?" So, I say quietly, "I kissed him." After her victory party, she helps me pick out an outfit that includes a pair of white skinny jeans that are covered in paint, a blue T-shirt with a black and white blazer, and a pair of black combat boots. She pulls my hair back into a high ponytail. I even agreed to a little bit of make-up too. Now we all head to school on the bus, leaving Natalie with Hana.


	9. Chapter 9: A Dance?

***Hola, people. I'm here and I must say one thing. You are all the best fans ever! I want to know, should Tris end up with Tobias or Alex? Please PM me your opinions. Ok, on with the show!***

Chapter 9

We get to school and get off the bus. I look over at Chris and she is smiling, but I can't figure out why. Not a minute later, someone swings their arm over my shoulder and pulls me into their chest. I don't see who it is, but next thing I know, I'm on someone's shoulders. I look down and see Tobias smiling up at me. I don't object until we almost crash into the wall. "Ok, watch where we're going, not me." He carries me through the double doors and we get some weird looks from some people.

He carries me to my first class, Science, then leaves to go to his. I walk in and take my seat next to Alex. He looks over and smiles, and steals my notebook. He writes in it and passes it back to me. It says:

**Hey Trissypoo! **

Hola, my little weirdo.

**Trissy, you know you love me.**

I do, do I?

**Yup, you love me.**

Ok, so what if I do?

**Want to go somewhere after school?**

Umm, sure, where to?

**It's a surprise, babe.**

Don't call me babe.

He was about to write more, but Mrs. Matthews called on him. "Mr. Ross, what is the only part of the body that does not have any bone in it." He looks around and I point at my ear discreetly. He says, "The ear." She nods and goes on. The bell rings soon after. We walk to Art together. Mrs. Tori comes in after us and looks around. Ok, I have an assignment for you. Pick a partner, learn about them, and then I want a painting of their life. It is due next Thursday." I look over at Alex and he nods. There, that's figured out.

**Time Skip**

We are sitting at lunch and talking. I have Tobias on one side, Alex on the other. I am listening to what everyone says until I hear Chris run up squealing. I look up from my sandwich to hear her say "OMG! I just found out we are having a spring dance next Friday night!" After that, all the girls but me and Lynn start squealing. Then she says, "Its girls ask guys, so ask around girls." I frown and Alex laughs at me. "What?" He smiles, "Oh, nothing, it's just you're mumbling under your breath that you wish someone jab out your eyes with a fork. It's quite comical."

I frown at him. He smirks at me. "Chris, don't you think we should go shopping?" Marlene says. I groan, but Chris still says, "Yeah, we'll go after school." I interrupt. "Umm, I can't, Alex is taking me somewhere." She smiles at me and says, "Of course, Alex, when you're done, bring her to the mall, we'll meet you by the Adidas store." He nods. Oh lord.

**Time Skip**

School just ended and I made a run for it, but Alex caught me around the waist. "Aye, you're not skipping out on me, are you?" I frown and try to escape his grasp, but he's strong. He pulls me back and smiles. He picks me up bridal style and carries me out to his car. I put up with it and we pulled out the parking lot. He drives and tries at small talk. "So, the dance, you got anyone in mind?" I smile and shake my head. "Not yet." We pull up to a diner. OMG, we are at the Pit, the number one diner in Chicago. I climb out and remember something. My mom brought me when I was a kid and that's where I met Tobias. I smile to myself. We walk in and pick a seat by the window.

A waitress in a really short skirt comes up and takes our order, but not before flirting with Alex. She walks away and he looks disgusted. He brings up the dance again. "So, I know Chris and Will are going together, and Uri and Mar and Zeke and Shauna. But Four, you, me and Lynn are still left alone." I look at him. He's trying to drop hints. I smirk and say, "So, Alex, want to go to the dance with me?" He smiles, "What it that obvious?" I nod and our food shows up. We leave soon after. He brings me to the mall where we meet the girls.

Lynn's wrists are tied together and the other end is tied to Shauna's wrist. I walk up and they say after he leaves, "So, are you going to ask him to the dance?" I smile. "I already did." She squeals and drags us to the first store. I look through the dresses. And see one I love. It is black with a halter top that is covered in crystals. Chris sees me looking at it and makes me try it on. I look in the mirror and see a girl with striking blue eyes and golden hair. The dress gives me curves I didn't have. I walk out in it and all the girls squeak, even Lynn.

I look at them and they seem to have tried on dresses too. Chris is in a strapless golden dress with a split up to her hip. It makes her eyes glitter. Mar has on a purple dress with a sequined belt. Shauna has a blue dress with a sweetheart neck line. Lynn's dress is blood red with a belt with black flowers on it. We smile and pay for our dresses.

Next we go to get our shoes. I get black wedges, Lynn gets red ones, and Chris gets white crystal covered 4 inch heels. Shauna gets a pair of blue 3 inch, and Mar gets black flats because she is already as tall as Uri. I found out Lynn is going with Tobias as friends. Ha, I've seen how she looks at him.

We head home and hang our dresses in Hana's room. The boys left to go shopping an hour ago. Right now, we are watching "The Lucky One". Lynn and I are hogtied on the couch and when the boys walk in, they laugh at us. "Guys, look, Lynn finally isn't the only one tied up." They laugh some more until Christina throws a high heel at them

. They leave and the movie finishes. The girls let me and Lynn pick the movie then. First we tie them up, and then put in the first Saw movie. By the end, Chris and Shauna are crying and Marlene is just frozen in fear. Oh, I love my friends.


	10. Chapter 10: A Prank to Come

***Hey Dauntless, welcome to Chapter 10 of On the Wall! Ok, so here's how the plan for the dance is going so far; Tris and Alex are going together, Tobias and Lynn, Zeke is going to ask Shauna, Will is to with Chris, Uri and Marlene, and finally, Peter and Al. Anyone got any more suggestions? PM if you have any.***

Chapter 10

**Zeke POV:**

So, there is gossip in the house that Alex and Tris are going to the dance together. Not sure how Four, Tobias, whatever his name is, will be too thrilled. I am planning on how to ask Shauna. I was thinking I could serenade her at lunch tomorrow. Alex likes the idea, so I am going to do it. Goodnight!

**Tris POV:**

I wake up in the morning and notice that for once, Alex isn't sleeping next to me. I look over and he is sleeping on the pull out cot. He is snoring. I snicker. I get up out of bed and walk over to him. I smile and head to the bathroom down the hall. I come back with a bucket of water and dump it on his head. He shoots up and shoots daggers at me.

He gets up, soaked, smirks and then pulls me into a hug. It soaks me too. I push him away and look down. I am wearing a white shirt, so you can see my blue bra through it. He looks at me, blushes red and heads out of the room. I get up, grab an outfit for the day, and pull it on. I end up in a blue and purple flannel dress and blue flats. I grab my book bag from the corner and head down stairs. Everyone is down there, eating bacon and eggs.

I sit down next to Chris, who praises me for my outfit, and grab a plate filled with food. Alex walks in in a black T-shirt, blue jeans, and a pair of black high-top Converse. He looks good. He walks over, sits down next to me, and whispers in my ear, "I liked it better when you woke me with a kiss." I smirk and whisper back, "too bad." He glares out me, but then Hana is shoving us out to the door. She hands us each a paper bag with lunch because apparently we have a field trip to somewhere today.

We get on the bus and I sit with Chris and we discuss the dance. **(Also, forgot to mention before. The Lynn/Four idea came from a Guest. I wish I knew who the credit goes to.) **We decided that we would not let the boys see our dresses until that night. I can't wait! We pull up at school and I head to Science and sit in my normal seat. Oh joy…

**~TIME SKIP~**

It is now lunch and Zeke isn't here yet. All of a sudden, he comes running in with a guitar. He runs over to us, gets up on the table, and yells, "Ok, guys, this is to my beautiful girlfriend, Shauna James." He then starts to serenade her. At the end, he asks her to the dance and she just nods, crying tears of happiness. The whole cafeteria erupts in applause. Uriah is smiling at his brother. After lunch, we head to our next class.

**~MORE TIME SKIP~**

We get out of school and us girls head out to get something that they won't tell me about. We show up at a drugstore and find Hana waiting for us. We go in and buy eggs, beer, tampons, and for some reason, condoms. We leave and they fill me in on the idea. We are going to prank the school. They told me how the prank works.

You crack your eggs, separate the yolks and whites, pour the whites in a beer, beat the yolks, soak a tampon in the yolks, tie a condom around it, shove it in the beer, and light the string and throw it. It basically turns into a firework that shoots out permanent paint-like stuff. We are pulling the prank at the dance. Oh yes!

***Sorry for the short chapter, I have the flu. I will be back and a chapter soon. I have no school tomorrow because there is a blizzard coming my way. I will try to post tomorrow. I'll see you tomorrow…I hope.***


	11. Chapter 11: AN

***Hey guys. I'm sorry to say this, but I'm putting the story on Hiatus. I am planning on starting a new story titled **_**Fate's Lies**_**. Please read it.***


	12. Chapter 12: Chapter 11

***Hola, Pansycakes! I'm back! Right now I'm on my brother's computer, so I can update. I just want to say thank you for all the support on this story. It means a lot to me. I've been going through some hard times and it's good to have support.***

Chapter 11

When we get home, the boys are jamming out to the radio and by the sound of it; they're listening to "21 Guns" by Green Day. I smile and we walk in. They don't seem to notice us until I go up and unplug the radio. "Hey!" they all simultaneously yell. I laugh at them. We leave the boys to their weirdness and go bring our supplies to my room.

We start talking about the dance, which is in 3 days. I remember I still have to finish my art project I have to do about Alex. I'm like, ¾ of the way done with it. I sketched it out already, but it needs paint. I work on it as the girls talk about the dance. I finish about the time they stop talking. "So, girls, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Chris smiles devilishly. We all nod and go out to the car. We get to the mall and head right into Victoria's Secret.

We all buy something. I get a matching red lace and satin bra and panty set. We then head over to Rue 21 and get these really sexy matching pajama sets, but they are all different colors. I get a sky blue, Chris gets red, Shauna gets navy blue, Mar gets hot pink, and Lynn gets black. We head back to the house and the boys are watching Terminator 3. We head up to my room and we take turns changing in the bathroom. The set includes a lace, see through top and super short shorts. After that, Chris and Mar do everyone's make up and we head down stairs.

In the doorway of the living room, we all seductively say, "Hi, boys." They turn and look at us. I swear their eyes popped out of their skulls. Uriah starts mumbling and drooling and I can see even from here that all of their pants are starting to bulge in the front. We all walk in and sit on our selected boys lap. It isn't long until all but Alex and I are making out. Even Tobias and Lynn seem pretty occupied at the moment. Alex looks me up and down and smiles kind of dreamily. I can feel his bulge through his pants. He leans in and we join the party, which is soon broken up by Hana, saying that it's my turn to take care of Natalie.

I take her, feed her, and then put her to bed. I head back out and go back to Alex, who is patiently waiting for me. I straddle him again and go back to where we were. Soon, Hana comes back in and says, "Ok, time for bed." I get up, but am soon swept off my feet by Alex, who is carrying me bridal style. When we get to my room, I ask him, "So, what are we?" He smiles and says, "I meant to ask, will you be my girlfriend?" I nod and kiss him. I then cuddle into his chest, drifting to sleep.

I wake up to the sound of the toilet flushing. "Oh, sorry, I just woke up about 5 minutes ago with a bulge in my pants yet again, thanks by the way, and decided to take a cold shower." I laugh at this and get up. I grab some clothes for the day and go take a shower. I get out and put on a blue lace skater dress and Converse high-tops. I put on eye-liner and mascara and that's it. I pull my hair up in a pony-tail. I head down the stairs and grab an orange and a cereal bar and head out the door. I ride with Alex and he decides to make a joke. He takes my hand and writes 'Property of Alex Ross' on the back of my hand. Oh, today will be fun.

Science, also known as the class that I hate with a fiery passion. Today, Mrs. Matthews made me partner with Molly, a snotty girl who has her eyes on Alex. We are to dissect and label parts of the human brain. It was so cool. I did all the work though. I got a A on it. I then head to Art and Mrs. Tori asks us to draw our biggest dream. I draw a red rose and a white one, side by side, to show the struggles of my life going away. The red rose was really a white rose dripping with blood. Mrs. Tori went around and stooped at me. "Tris, this is gorgeous!" I smile shyly. Alex is next to me. I look over and see that his is a black gear interlocked with a white one. It's amazing.

Lunch, how I love thee. I grab some pizza and some chocolate cake. I go sit down and pick up my pizza. Christina starts laughing. "Tris, why does your hand say 'Property of Alex Ross'?" I laugh and say, "Because I am." Just for emphasis, I lean over and kiss his cheek. He smiles like he just won the lottery. The girls all say, "aww", well except for Lynn. She and the guys all laugh. I eat my cake while they talk. I then get up and head to my next class. Oh, to be a senior already. I am so bored right now. Finally, free period starts. I head outside and read _The Fault in Our Stars, _also known as the saddest book ever written, besides _Allegiant_. Chris comes over and say, "Tris, look what Will did to me." I look at her outstretched hand and it says, 'Property of Will Halls'. "Wow, did Alex give 'em the Idea?" She nods.

***I'm alive!" And I love all my readers! You are my initiates, and I have decided to call you all my Divergent Monkey Ninjas Of Dauntless Cake. Love you all. Bye, bye now!***


	13. AN: PLEASE READ!

***I'm sorry I haven't been posting, I'm just dealing with personal issues. I just want to say thank you for giving me the strength to continue. You are honestly the best, second only to my two besties, who I will call by their nicknames, Jiff (like the Peanut Butter) and Payne. Thank you guys for the support.***

**~Signed Your Divergent Monkey Sensei of Dauntless Cake **


	14. Chapter 14: Chapter 12

***Hey** **my** **Divergent Monkey Ninjas of Dauntless Cake! I just want to say, when I get as many PMs as I did saying people are happy I'm back, I feel like I did something extraordinary. I really love you guys. You are the Best! Shout out to **_**PinkRock!**_*****

Chapter 12

**TIME SKIP**

Tonight is the dance. The girls and I are getting our hair done by Hana. We have the prank planned out. I will be in the gym during the prank because Lynn got sick and Tobias is taking care of her, and the other girls don't want to get dirty. We are putting on our dresses and I look in the mirror. I look amazing! My hair is piled up on my head with looks curls cascading down my back. The dress just looks awesome and my shoes make me almost as tall as Mar.

After the other girls get done, we all walk down the stairs. The boys are all dressed in suits and ties. They look awesome. I look over at Alex. He looks at me and smiles as if he's in a daze. I walk over and lay a kiss on his cheek. Then the other girls and I all head out to the cars with the boys behind us. We get in and head to the school. Oh, this is got to be good.

As we arrive at the school, others are already going in. We all get out and us girls excuse ourselves to the rest room. I go into a stall and am presented with my little monthly reminder. I groan and ask Chris, who is next to me if she could pass me a tampon. She hands me one and I finish up. I wash my hands and we head to the gym. It looks so strange. It still smells like feet and sweat, but it looks so weird with the ribbons and balloons on the walls. There is a dance floor in the middle and a snack bar to one side. The boys comes over and we all go dance. After about 8 songs, we get some punch and sit down.

Soon it is time to pick prom king and queen. Mrs. Tori is up on stage and says to listen up. "Ok, so we counted the votes and you prom king is...(insert drumroll)…ALEX ROSS!" Everyone cheers and I lean over and lay a kiss right on his lips. He pulls away and goes up on stage. Tori puts the crown on him and then calls "And the queen is…..(another drumroll)….TRIS PRIOR!" Everyone claps and cheers. I go up on the stage and Tori puts the tiara on my head.

I lean over and kiss Alex. We are interrupted by rain, or more like yellow paint. Everyone is the gym screams. I look down at myself. I am covered in yellow and so is everyone else. The girls are laughing their asses off. I laugh along with them. I just go back to kissing Alex. Tori tells us we have to dance together. We climb down and go to the dance floor. He puts his hands on my waist and mine wrap around his neck. We dance and I lean against his chest. The song ends and the dance ends soon after. WE all pack up and I learn that there is an after party at our house.

We get in the cars and go home. When we get there, we are greeted by a shocking sight. Tobias and Lynn, on the couch, making out. Me and the girls squeal. I pull out my phone, snap a pic, and then post it on Instagram. Lynn is blushing like a tomato. Tobias just shrugs it off and goes back to Lynn. WE get everything ready and people start showing up. After a while, Zeke yells out, "Ok, Truth or Dare time, so if I didn't tell you to stay, leave!" Everyone goes and we make a circle. I start. "Ok, Lynn, T or D?" She says, "D" I say, "I dare you to kiss Four again." She shrugs and kisses him. "Ok, Chris, you know the question." "DARE!" "Ok, kiss Alex." She whips of her dress.

"Ok, Trissy, you know the question." "DARE!" She whispers in my ear. "Oh, ok." I strip down to my birthday suit and sit back down. "Alex, T or D?" He picks dare. "Ok, egg the first person who walks by." He grabs an egg and five minutes later comes back holding his jaw. "It was Eric and he punched me." WE laugh and continue. It end at about 1:30. I head to bed as I am and curl up in my bed. Alex comes in and goes straight to his pull out. I fall asleep right then.

When I wake up, I take a quick shower and head down stairs. I grab a bowl of oatmeal and sit down next to Alex. We have no school today, so we just watch movies all day. We watch the new SpongeBob Movie, The Imitation Game and even Fifty Shades of Grey. It was way too gross for me. I just go to my room after that and read Clockwork Prince. It is so awesome! I take a nap after that. I dream of random things and just stay there until morning comes around. This is the life.


End file.
